Gun Maniac
Some people love guns more than is considered healthy, even by robot standards. Their only worry in life is what kind of gun to use in any situation. Sometimes they want a big nice launcher, other times dual wielding twin mechguns, or they just want a good plain rifle. Gun Maniac is a school developed by such people, to chain up attacks with different kinds of weapons until everything is down. Trinity: Maneuvers for this school have three different kinds of tags: Rifle, Launcher and Guns. You cannot know more than maneuvers with one kind of tag until you have an equal number of maneuvers with the other kind of tags. So for example if you know one Rifle maneuver, you cannot learn another unless you already know one Launcher maneuver and one Guns maneuver. Gun Maniac stances count towards those limits. Gun Maniac stances with two tags can count as having either or both their tags for this limit's purpose. Unlike normal martial schools, Gun Maniac maneuvers do not need to be recharged, but instead consume energy from the mecha equal to the Maneuver's level x 5, paid when the maneuver is initiated. Stances do not cost any energy to maintain, but their cost must be paid when the pilot switches to it. Unless otherwise noted, Gun Maniac can only be used with ranged guns that have either limited ammo or consume energy. If you don't have enough ammo/energy to fire the shots a maneuver demands, you can't use it, even for any other extra effects. A Real Pilot or Moon Vanguard may swap one of their schools for Gun Maniac. Original Thread Maneuver List 1st level Piercing Shells (Boost): Load up piercing ammo. Divine Launcher (Strike): Fire an even stronger shot. Aerial Shooting (Counter): Jump to dodge enemy shot. Ranger (Stance): Take your time to finish your opponents slowly. Gunner (Stance):Shoot first and then shoot second. 2nd level Grenade Shell (Strike): Shot affects area. One Point (Boost): Focus shots in one point for maximum damage. Concentrate One (Strike): Rapid fire heavy weapon Bullet Squall (Counter): Step back from melee attack while shooting back. 3rd level Homing Emission (Boost): Bullet keeps hunting enemy. Standing Snipe (Stance): Did you know it's easier to aim when you're not running? Aerial Advance (Stance): If they're in the air, just means there's less cover to protect them. Crazy Smash (Strike): A big heavy chunk of metal makes for a lovely improvised weapon. Reverse Tap (Strike): Break dance your enemies away. 4th level Sneak Shooter (Boost): Wait for the right moment before pressing the trigger. Cracker Bullet (Strike): Powerful shot. Dead Approach (Counter): Close in with guns blazing! 5th level Zero Distance (Strike):Did you know that guns are supposed to be used at range? Me neither. Impact Slider: (Boost): dramatic roll while shooting Infinity Fire (Strike): RungunrungunrungunRUNGUN! 6th level Diffuse Shell (Boost): Bullet splits to hit multiple enemies. Rodeo Drive (Strike): Did you know rockets can be used to carry people? Messiah Time (Counter): Enter the matrix. Zero Range (Stance): The closer you are, the easier it is to make some nasty damage. Weak Hit (Stance): Target your opponent's weak points. What else? 7th level Satellite Aim (Boost): Really good aim. Glorious Rain (Strike): Today's weather forecast is BULLETSBEAMSMISSILES. Fake Silhouette (Counter): Explosive decoy. 8th level Chain Trigger (Stance): Combo your shots with your allies. Special Shot (Stance): Load up different kinds of special ammo. Elder Rebellion (Strike): Guns are the answers to every problem. Parallel Slider (Counter): Roll away from danger while firing back. Cluster Bullet (Boost): Your explosions explode into more explosions. 9th level Satellite Cannon (Strike): Call shot from a really big gun. Cosmos Breaker (Boost): Super charge shot. Shift Period (Counter): The best defense is a good offense. Maneuver and Stance Explanations 1st level property. If it already had it, you can half the weapon's range and take a penalty up to your PL on the attack roll to gain a bonus on damage rolls with that weapon equal to twice the penalty you took.|duration = 1 Round}} weapon. It gains the property for this attack. If it already had the property the shot deals an extra 1d12 damage and the crit threat range and multiplier both increase by 1. For each 5 PL you have the extra damage increases by another d12.}} ranged pair of weapons you may fire them at the one who shot at you. Those shots may be done at any point during the movement.}} or property. If it already had either of those qualities or would gain it while you're in this stance, you may instead choose to use Dex instead of Str for the disarm/trip checks and add 4+1/2 PL level to the involved disarm/trip rolls.}} property between them while you're in this stance. If you Twin Link weapons, you can never score a critical hit with them. You can't Twin Link weapons with non-Heavy weapons. If they were already twin-linked between them, whenever you use a maneuver that would allow you to use one (and only one) weapon, you may benefit from both twin-linked weapons, but you must choose a different target for each one when attacking.}} 2nd level property. If the weapon already had the property, each consecutive shot gains +2 to the attack and damage roll. For each 6 PL you have you can fire one extra shot with this maneuver.}} weapon twice. If you have PL 10 or more you can fire it thrice. The shots must be aimed at the same target (or Area if the weapon has the Area property),}} weapons you may fire them at the one that attacked you at any point during this movement.}} 3rd level property. If it already had the property, enemies damaged by the weapon must make a Will save with DC 10+1/2 HD+ Dex mod or become Shaken for 1 round. When you move you automatically exit this stance.}} ranged weapon you have equipped, except you count it as a melee weapon and doesn't consume any energy/ammo, and you can target all enemies adjacent to you. This attack gains a bonus on your attack and damage roll equal to your PL.}} weapons, you can wield them with your feet to fire them at every enemy inside their first range increment without provoking attacks of opportunity, plus your melee attacks gain any special mecha weapon properties your twin-linked weapons had.}} 4th level property. If it already had the property, it ignores Dodge and Dex bonus to AC and no immediate actions may be taken against this maneuver.}} weapons, you may fire them at the one who triggered this counter at any point during your movement.}} 5th level weapons, you may fire each twice at any and every enemy that is within their first range increment any point during your movement.}} 6th level weapon. You move in a straight line a distance up to 10 times the damage you rolled in mu. You don't provoke attacks of opportunity, and if you end adjacent to another creature, you can perform a melee attack with the properties of the weapon plus a bonus on the attack roll equal to your PL. If you hit they suffer damage equal to twice the damage you rolled, plus any any other properties of your weapon.}} weapons, you may fire them at any enemies in range.}} weapon it disables one of their Arsenal options right away and then disable two of their arsenal options for each following shot. If they have no Arsenal options left, quadruple its crit threat range.}} 7th level weapon. The attack automatically fails as it only hits an elaborate hologram, and your true self appears in any position within 50 mu. Then the hologram explodes dealing damage to all within 30 mu as if they had been hit by your weapon! This attack cannot crit not benefit from other bonuses/boosts besides your Dex mod.}} 8th level weapons, you may have them both become able to benefit from the Chain counters (and in your case to inflict Chain Counters as well). At the start of each enemy's turn their Chain Counter number is halved, rounded down.}} and Rifle (any non-heavy) ranged weapon you have, and you load special bullets on each of them. Save DCs are 10+1/2 HD+Dex mod. Heavy Ammo Jellen Shot: Damaged enemies deal half damage and the DCs of their abilities decrease by 4 for 1 round unless they succeed on a Reflex save. If they succeed their next attack still only deals half damage and its DC decreases by 4. Mirage Shot: Damaged enemies are Charmed for 1 round, Fascinated for 1 round if they succeed on a Will save. Panic Shot: Damaged enemies are Panicked for 1 round unless they succeed on a Fort save, Shaken for 1 round if they save. Rifle Ammo Bind Shot-Damaged enemies are Entangled for 1 round. Weak Shot-Damaged enemies take a -10 penalty to AC, DR and hardness for 1 round, and a -2 penalty on saves for 1 round.}} , , or to each shot. If you have a pair of ranged weapons, you can perform the full attack with them both.}} 9th level , , , and .}} and you didn't use any others for this Counter, you may fire them again at the start of your next turn at all enemies inside range by spending four times the normal ammo/energy cost and they deal double damage.}}Category:Martial Discipline Category:Oslecamo